Finding my mate
by crazy4fairytail
Summary: Nastu is a wolf who is trying to find his mate in school. And there he saw Lucy that had "saved" him. Who will be Natsu's mate? Will it be Lucy or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! I've been thinking about making another story and I thought of this. I hope you guys enjoy, and also please support _'Fairy Girls'_! Love you guys!

*Puppy dog eyes *

Summary: Nastu is a wolf who is trying to find his mate in school. And there he saw Lucy that had "saved" him. Who will be Natsu's mate? Will it be Lucy or not?

Note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARATERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

* * *

Chapter 1

( Natsu's P.O.V)

"I really don't want to go mom!" I yelled

"It can't be helped you have to go!" my mom yelled back.

"I said I don't want to!" I yelled back again.

"You will have to in order to find your mate Natsu." my mom said in a clam voice.

"but why does it have to be school out of all place." I said

"Well because your dad said so, and you need some education too, hun." my mom said. I pouted

"Put your lips back in Natsu." a deep voice appeared.

"dad I really don't want to." I said

"Grandine didn't I told you to convince him." my dad said.

"I already tried, why won't you try to convince him Igneel he's so stubborn just like someone in the room." Grandine said with a frown on her face.

"I know right he's just like you." Igneel said trying to win against his wife. Grandine glared at him, and he apologized at once.

"Anyway you're going to school and that's that alright." Igneel said.

"but-" I said but was cut off by Igneel.

"no buts" Igneel said in a serious voice.

"Fine!" I said at last.

"Alright then go right you could be late. Grandine drive him to school alright I got some meeting with the packs." Igneel said and left.

"Let's go honey." Grandine said, and Natsu growled.

~In the car~

"Mom no one here is going to treat the new guy nice, I mean no school does." I said to convince my mom.

"You'll be fine after all you are a wolf, and you fight with different creatures so why fear." was all my mom said. "but you better not change your form in school and please don't try to pick a fight or fight them even if they ask you to fight them, kay Natsu?" she added.

"whatever" I said

"We're here honey! Have a nice first day in school!" she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"whatever" and I just got out of the car.

"Bye sweetheart!" Grandine yelled so everyone could hear her.

_'What the hell is her problem? she's embarrassing me, she really wants me to get beat up doesn't she.' _I thought to myself, and kept walking in.

~Inside of the school office~

"so your Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you I'm the principal of this school, but everyone calls me Master Makarov." Makarov said.

"Hey nice to meet you too." I said

"Here's your class schedule, and enjoy the school." Makarov said with a smile.

_'enjoy the school my ass' _I thought as he left the office.

I was looking for my locker and heard a deep voice. And I turned around and saw a blonde guy walking towards me.

"You must be the new kid, you know beating up a new kid is our tradition." a deep voice with a blonde hair said while walking towards me. I was get ready to fight but something popped out of my mind _' 'please don't pick a fight or fight them even if they ask you to fight them' '_ so I decided to walk away, but his friends were coming from that direction. _'shit'_ I thought to myself. And I felt someone grabing me by my colar and banging me against the lockers, and his fist was about to hit but another voice appeared but this time it wasn't a deep man voice it was a angel voice.

* * *

( Normal P.O.V)

"Sting put him down!" the girl yelled. And both of the guys turned our heads towards her. Natsu eyes widened at what he saw, the girl had a blonde hair but darker than Sting, and she had the perfect curves that you'll never find, and she had a beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and her face was gorgeous. She was the girl that any guy could dream of.

"I said P.U.T. H.I.M. D.O.W.N.!" the girl yelled again.

"This isn't what it looks like Lucy I wasn't try to hit him." Sting said.

_'So this girl is Lucy, and why is this guy scared of her.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Really, then why are you grabing him by his colar?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"um...well you see...um...sorry I was try to hit him, but please forgive me." Sting try to explain but couldn't because Lucy was staring at him with one eyebrown up for him to explain, so he gave up.

"Sting I thought I warned you that if you beat one more student up, then I'll break up with you and today is the day." Lucy said with anger.

_'Ahhhh, so that's why he's scared of her because he doesn't want to break up with her.'_ Natsu thought.

"What do you mean? I didn't even hit this guy." Sting wined.

"Well you were about to" Lucy said

"but I didn't" Sting argued

"Sting we're over, and that's that because I gave you a warning but you didn't listen." Lucy said

"Whatever I could fine plenty of girls." Sting said while throwing Natsu on the floor, and Natsu groaned with a fake pain so no one here will notice that he is a wolf.

After Sting left Lucy was runing towards Natsu giving him a hand.

"Are you alright?" Lucy said in concered voice.

"Yup! I'm fine thanks for saving me there." Natsu said.

"It's okay you don't need to thank me, so you're the new kid right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu introduce herself.

"Hey I'm Lucy Heartphilia." Lucy smiled, then Natsu blush but Lucy didn't notices.

"I'll help you fine your classes." Lucy said. Natsu nodded and gave Lucy his class schedule. Lucy eyes widened.

"Wow! we're almost all in the same class." Lucy said surprised.

"Really?" Natsu said he couldn't stop smiling.

"Yup! except for math and history." Lucy said " we could walk to classes together." Lucy added, and she smiled.

"That's cool!" Natsu said smiling, but inside of him was jumping around everywhere.

"I know right, but there's one problem." Lucy said not liking this.

"What is it?" Natsu said not liking where this is going.

" Well you know Sting right, the guy who was trying to beat you up." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend." Natsu said with a little anger in his voice, but Lucy didn't notice.

"N-no he is n-not m-my b-boyfriend!" Lucy stuttered

"Oh yeah! you broke up wit him, so your ex-boyfriend?" Natsu said in happily at thought of when Lucy broke up with Sting.

"Yeah..." Lucy said and sighed

"What about him?" Natsu asked in confused.

"Well he's in almost all of your classes, will you be alright?" Lucy said in concern.

"Oh...yeah I'll be alright but can I sit with you during lunch, because you know Sting might try to beat me up again." Natsu said trying to act scared.

Lucy smiled "Of course!"

They were walking to their first period and turns out they were in the same class for first period. They reached to the classroom door, and while Lucy tries to open it Natsu stops her.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Do you mind giving me your number? so I could text you or call you if I get lost." Natsu said nervosly (A/N: I'm not sure if nervosly is spelled right).

"Sure" Lucy said and got her pen out and wrote it on Natsu's plam. Natsu was happy that Lucy grabed his hand closing his eyes as he enjoyed her touching.

"There that's my number." Lucy said and Natsu opened his eyes. Then Lucy went inside. And Natsu was behind her thinking _'I finally found my mate. Lucy Heartphilia you will be mine."_ then Natsu smirked and went inside.

* * *

Hey did you guys like it? I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

And also support _'Fairy Girls'_!

* Puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry for updating late! And thanks guys for correcting my mistake in 'nervously', I knew I was missing something. Anyways please support _'Fairy Girls' & 'Finding my mate'_ and I'm thinking about writing another story, but I'm not sure. And Thanks for supporting my stories!

*Puppy dog eyes *

Note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

* * *

Chapter 2

~In class~ ( Normal P.O.V)

Lucy went inside and Natsu followed her behind, and there was a yelling. Natsu saw the teacher she was beautiful, she had a red scarlet hair, nice body but not as nice as Lucy's, but she has some anger problem. Natsu thought to himself.

"LUCY! WHY ARE YOU LATE!" the teacher yelled with furious voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Lucy stuttered

"Whatever, go get a tardy pass. NOW!" the teacher said, but at the last she yelled.

"W-wait! I was late because I was helping a new student." Lucy explain and steps aside so the teacher could see Natsu.

"Really?" the teacher said

"Yup! He's the new student and he's in your class." Lucy said

"Okay, Lucy go to your seat then." the teacher said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"So what's your name?" the teacher said with a mad voice at the thought of having a new student in her class.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said with a nervous voice.

"Let me see your class schedule." the teacher said. Then, Natsu gave her his schedule. She was checking his classes. Then gave it back to him.

" Natsu you're sitting next to Lucy alright." the teacher said.

"Yes, teacher." Natsu said

"My name is Erza Scarlet, but you guys have to call me Miss. Scarlet, got it." Erza said with a scary voice.

"H-hai!" Natsu said with nervous voice. Then went to Lucy and sat next to her.

* * *

( Natsu's P.O.V)

_'What the fuck is wrong with her, she sure has anger problems'_ and I went to sit next to Lucy, I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"H-hey Lucy." I said and I blushed, but Lucy didn't notice.

'Hey Natsu you're my partner now! Thank god I don't have to sit next to Sting" Lucy said and frown by Sting's name.

"I'm so happy that you're my partner!" Lucy added and smiled, I blushed but this time Lucy notice.

"You're so cute when you blush Natsu." Lucy said and she blushed too. I blushed even more I turned my back so Lucy couldn't see my tomato face. I recovered and turned back to Lucy. I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard the door open. And I saw a blonde hair guy it was Sting.

I heard a angry voice yelling at Sting.

"WHAT THE HELL STING! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!" Erza said yelling furious again.

"I was late because I wanted to be late." Sting said and went to his seat, but stopped Sting was staring at me, then it turned into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat!" Sting yelled.

"I told him to sit there, because whenever you sit next to Lucy, you guys make out every single day, so I put Natsu there. You will be sitting next to Sara ( just made up a name), kay?" Erza said and went back to the lesson.

"Hell no! That's my seat and no one will take my seat!" Sting yelled and glared at me.

"Sting shut up! I want Natsu to sit next to me not you!" Lucy suddenly yelled out of no where, I blushed by what she said.

"Just sit next to Sara, Sting. I need to teach the lesson!" Erza said.

"Whatever." Sting then sat next to Sara, but where Sting was sitting was ,next to the left of Lucy.( A/N: You guys know the table for biology there's one table for two people to sit, and where sting is sitting his table is next to Lucy. Not sure if you guys still understand me, but I could only explain it like that. Sorry!)

"Well at least you're still next to me Lucy." Sting said

"Sting don't talk to me." Lucy hissed

"Why not Lucy~" Sting wined

"Shut up." Lucy hissed again.

"You guys SHUT UP!" Erza yelled facing Sting and Lucy.

"H-hai" Lucy and Sting said in union.

* * *

( Lucy's P.O.V)

It was quite and Sting was actually quite. I turned to Sting to see what he was doing I was shocked. Sting was making out with Sara really passionately I turned my head back, then Natsu tapped my shoulder. I looked up then Natsu gave me a note. I opened it and read it.

_Are you okay? - natsu_

I looked surprised and looked back at him, but he was listening to Miss. Scarlet. I turned back and wrote something, and gave it back to Natsu. Natsu opened it.

_What do you mean? - lucy_

_you know what I mean. - natsu_

_I really don't know. - lucy_

_about sting you saw him making out with that Sara girl. - natsu_

I read and I was shocked Natsu was watching me. I wrote back.

_Of course! Sting has nothing to do with me anymore. - lucy_

_Really? Because you sure looked sad to me. - natsu_

_I'm fine seriously. - lucy_

I was annoyed by Natsu and he gave the note back to me. I read it and I was surprised by what he put.

_If Sting has nothing to do with you, then Will you go out with me? - natsu (^_^)/_

I smiled and blushed at what he wrote, I turned to him and he was staring at me. I turned back to the note and wrote something, and gave it to Natsu. Natsu opened it and smiled.

_I'll tell you after class! - lucy_

I looked at Natsu and he smiled and nodded, and I smiled back.

* * *

( Natsu's P.O.V)

_'Oh My God I just asked her out and she said she'll tell me after class I'm so nervous.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

( Normal P.O.V)

Sting was still making out with Sara and pulled back for breath.

"You're a good kisser, but you still need some work you're no match for Lucy." Sting said and Lucy twitched at what he said.

"Right Lucy?" Sting said and Lucy ignored him.

"Lucy I really miss your lips I want to kiss you right now." Sting said and Lucy twitched again and Natsu was glaring at him but Sting didn't notice,

"Please~~~ Lucy I want your lips right now~~~" Sting wined and Lucy kept on twitching, finally Lucy said something.

"Hell no!" Lucy said and faced back to the board.

"Why not Lucy? Come on kiss me." Sting said

"Why? because we're not a couple we broke up remember." Lucy said.

" Well, I do remember you breaking up with me, but I don't remember me agreeing to it." Sting said

"Yes you did agree to it. Remember you said 'Whatever I could fine plenty of girls'" Lucy said remember every fact that time. Sting didn't know what to say.

"See Sting you have nothing to say, because you did agree to it" Lucy added

"Well, I was just kidding I wanted to know what you'll do if I said that I thought you'll follow me, but you went to that pinky instead." Sting said with a sad tone.

"Sting I'm sorry." Lucy said feeling guilty.

"Does that mean we're together again." Sting said with hope, and Natsu was shocked and mad, and Lucy was just staring at Sting.

"No Sting, we're not going to be together, because I like someone else. I'm sorry Sting." Lucy said feeling guilty again. Sting and Natsu were both shocked at what she said 'I like someone else' that sentence was going trough the boys mind. Natsu wanted to know who he knew it wasn't Sting.

"What? Is that why you broke up with me like that so you could have an excuse, so you used that pinky as an excuse." Sting said with anger in his voice. Natsu thought _'so she used me as an excuse to break up with Sting. Shit and I thought she was the one.'_

"No, I didn't use Natsu as an excu-" Lucy was cut off by the bell.

"Fuck, I'm leaving." Sting said and left.

Lucy turned to Natsu who was in shock. Lucy was staring at him. Natsu then recovered and spoke.

"I guess I'll be leaving then. Bye Lucy." Natsu said and walked away but Lucy hugged him from behind. Natsu was shock at first but recovered he knew she hugged him because she felt sorry for him, but Natsu was wrong.

"I still didn't answer your last question." Lucy said. Natsu knew what she was talking about, he didn't wanted to hear her answer it's obivously no. But he was wrong again.

"Yes..." Lucy answered. Natsu was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Wha..." that was all he said.

"I said yes idiot! I will go out with you." Lucy yelled so he could hear her clearly. Natsu was froze then he blushed and smiled a little bit.

"I thought you like someone else, I mean it couldn't possibly be me right? I mean we just met an-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"haven't you heard of 'Love at first sight' and I didn't use you for an excuse to break up with Sting" Lucy said with blush all over her face still hugging Natsu from behind. _'This is so fucking embrassing!'_ Lucy thought to herself. Natsu smiled even more.

"so the guy you like is me?" Natsu said trying to be more clear.

"I told you I fell in love with you in first sight." Lucy said blushing even more.

"I feel sooo relief." Natsu said. Lucy blinked

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked in confused. Natsu turned around to see Lucy's face but Lucy looked down. Then Natsu put his hand under Lucy's small chin and put her face up so they could look at each other.

"Well, you see I fell in love with you in first sight too." Natsu said with a deep sexy voice. Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu started to put down his face towards Lucy, they were an inch away from a kiss, but was interrupted by someone.

"What the hell are you guys still doing in my classroom!" Erza yelled, Erza was seeing the whole

scene. Natsu and Lucy both sweat dropped.

"Well you se-" Lucy tried to explain but Erza cut her off.

"I don't care just go." Erza said calmly, well she tried to be calm.

They both went out and were giggling and laughing outside of the class.

* * *

Did you guys liked this chapter if so please review! Please~~~

Please support _'Fairy Girls' & 'Finding my mate'_

* puppy dog eyes*


	3. Autor's Note

~Author's Note~

SORRY! guys I'm late! (really really late!). And I'm really sorry this was a Author's note instead of a chapter. I had some problems. I had to take care of my sick brother, and when he was fine I was gonna write the next chapter, but my computer didn't work for a month, and when I had it fixed I was write again. But my brother fainted at school so I was crazy worried because I thought that something bad happened to him, so I was crying everyday :( But he's okay he just got a broken nose and had surgery. With the feeling scared and worried I didn't feel like writing (and also I had school and they gave me a lot of work! Blame them for giving me a lot of work! Not me!jk) but now I'm fine.

Also thanks for all the review saying 'update soon' I really like that, and also tanks for all the favorites.

I will be updating soon for my next chapter, but not right now, because I'm still working on it~ (sorry, you guys were looking forward for a new chapter!:( (I'm such a failure! :( ) I'm really sorry!)

Bye~~

P.S. Thanks for supporting all of my stories when I wasn't there.

P.S.S. Please love my stories _'Fairy Girls'_ and _'Finding my mate'_ and _'Emotionless love'~~_ Thanks XD!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's me! I'm back and thanks for all the support. I'm not sure if you guys will like this chapter, but please don't be rude about it my cousin helped me with it a little. Thanks for saying to 'take my time' that was really nice of you guys! I'm still working on _'Fairy Girls' _sowait for it. And enjoy the new chapter! Oh and I forgot to put my ***Puppy dog eyes *** on my Author's Note so I was sad. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

*Puppy dog eyes *

Note: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Normal P.O.V.)

It has been a week since Natsu and Lucy had been dating, but they still haven't kissed 'yet'. This whole week Natsu was trying really hard to kiss Lucy and Lucy too, but they always gets interuppted.

Now they are sitting in the cafeteria with their friends. Natsu sitting next to Lucy with his arm around Lucy's small waist and another arm holding a pizza. Lucy just eating there listening to her friends talking about Lucy's party coming this week.

"So, what clothes should we wear Lucy?" a short bule-haired girl said.

"Something casual that is comfortable, it's not a formal party Levy." Lucy said.

"I know but there will be guys." Levy whispered trying to not let the guys hear.

"It's fine and you're already taken anyways. Why trying to look good on other guys?" Lucy asked whispering. Levy had nothing to say.

"I have to go to the restroom." Natsu said

"alright" Lucy said kissing natsu on the cheek instead of his lips, because they never kissed and she was embrassed because her friends were there staring at her.

"I'll be back soon." Natsu said and left the cafeteria. Just then Levy started yelling at Lucy "You guys still haven't kiss yet!"

"Yeah... just because all of you guys interrupt us when we are about to kiss." Lucy said.

"We have to do something about this." Levy said with a serious voice.

"Levy it's ok...we will kiss eventually I guess..." Lucy said with a sad face. Then Levy had a light bulb on top of her head. I mean literally had a light bulb because she took the light bulb out of her backpack and put it on top of her head, everyone sweatdropped.

"I have an idea!" Levy said happily yelling

"What is it?" Lucy said not liking what's gonna happen next.

"Can I be the MC for your party?" Levy asked with a puppy dog eyes (Yeah! Levy has the same signture as me! *Puppy dog eyes *)

"Why?" Lucy asked carefully

"because I want to" Levy asked "Please! Pretty Please!" Levy said with another puppy dog eyes. Lucy couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes.

"sure, why not." Lucy said, and Levy jumped up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Levy cheered, and everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

The next day (only one day left for Lucy's party to begain!)

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in class looking out the window to see any sign of blond. _'When should I kiss her, damn everyone always interrupt us! Why is it always when we try to kiss!? Maybe I should kiss her at her party in front of everyone! Nah, she will be too embrass to do that in public. When is the right time to kiss her without interruptions!? This is making my hea-' _I was cut off from Lucy.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked with her cute confused face. How I liked the confused face.

"Nothing just thinking about you." I said and notice Lucy blusing, she is soooo cute when she blush!

"You are soooo adorable when you blush Lucy" Lucy blushed even more.

"s-stop it, N-natsu." she said, how cute can she be, Natsu thought.

"Come sit here." I said pointing my lap. She came and sat on my lap still blushing. I put my arm around her small waist, and she yelp a little.

"how much do you weight, Lucy?" I asked because she was so light.

"Why do you ask, Natsu?" Lucy asked

"because you are too heavy." I lied. And looked at Lucy's face and boy was she mad. She got up and punched me in the stomach, I groaned beause it really hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked putting my arms around my stomach.

"That was for calling me fat." she said with anger in her voice.

"no, I just said you were heavy not fat." I corrected it

"Same thing!" she yelled and started walking out of the classroom but before she could walk out I carried her bridal style. She yelp once again.

"I lied! You're really light and I'm suprised because you have that big boobs and you weight light." I said with a smile. She blushed.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

_'How can he call me fat! I'm not the heavy I only weight 105 pounds, does that count as fat! Oh My God! I need to go on a diet!' _with that I was on my way to leave the classroom, but Natsu carried me bridal style I yelp in suprised.

"I lied! You're really light and I'm suprised because you have that big boobs and you weight light." Natsu said with a smile. I blushed I couldn't help it. I looked up and smile too, then he too blushed.

* * *

After school

(Still Lucy's P.O.V.)

I was outside waiting for my ride, and a car stop in front of me I looked and saw Sting. I quickly looked away.

"Hey Lucy! Sorry for yelling at you and I heard you're going out with that pinky, huh. And I also heard that you are throwing a party! Am I invited? Sting asked

"Why not, if only you don't bother me and Natsu." I said

"Fine! I won't bother you nor pinky." he said

"Well, that pinky has a name!" someone yelled. I looked back and saw Natsu.

"Oh~ if it isn't pinky. We were just talking about you." Sting said and smirked.

"I know you did because I heard pinky." Natsu said "also this pinky has a name and the name is Natsu." Natsu added.

"Also what business do you have with my girl." Natsu said with a serious voice.

"oh, nothing just asking her to come back to me and stuff." Sting said with smirk. I saw Natsu's face and he was pissed.

"You know very well Natsu that I will never go back to Sting." I said trying to clam him down which worked.

"let's go" Natsu said.

"yeah, let's go" I said

"I'll wait for your car while I wait for mine." he said with a smile

"Sure!" I said

It has been about five mintues, and a cold breeze came and I suddenly got cold, and a warm arms wrapped around me and I looked up and saw Natsu's face inches away from mine. He looked backed at me, and smiled.

"I thought you were cold, so I'm hugging you." he said while blushing.

"Thank you I really needed it." I smiled back and his face got closer and closer now we were an inch away from a kiss, just one more step and we will be kissing and suddenly a car stopped in front of us and we both parted looking else where.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Natsu I'm sorry I'm late." Grandine said, and she saw a blonde girl with his son and smiled.

"Oh~ Natsu I'm sorry was I interrupting something." Grandine said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah! and why did you have to come right now, MOM!" Natsu yelled at his mother. Lucy stood there in shock _'MOM!? So this beautiful lady is Natsu's mother. OMG! What am I goinng to do!? I'm not ready to meet his parents!'_ Lucy thought still standing there in shock.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Luce!" Natsu yelled and got Lucy's attention.

"Wha..." Lucy said confused "She' your mother..." Lucy added still shocked

"Yeah..." Natsu said

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend Natsu?" Grandine said.

Natsu blushed at the word 'girlfriend' but recovered. "Mom she is Lucy and Lucy this is my mom." Natsu introduce us.

"Hello, Lucy my name is Grandine Dragneel." Grandine said took her hand out.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy said as she took her hand and shaked it.

"Oh no~ please call Grandine. No need to be formal." Grandine said.

"Oh ok... Grandine-san" Lucy said, and Grandine just smiled and turn to Natsu

"Natsu say good-bye to your girlfriend." Grandine said

"Bye! Luce!" Natsu said.

"I'll see you some other time and have a girls night out!" Grandine said

"Of course! We will" Lucy said and said good-bye to the both of them.

* * *

In the car with Natsu

"I can't believed that a beautiful girl like her accept your true self." Grandine said. Natsu looked the other way and couldn't say anything because he didn't tell Lucy about who he really is which he was supposed to the first they met.

"Uh...mom I have to tell you something." Natsu said with a nervous voice.

"What is it, dear?" Grandine asked her son

"Well, Lucy doesn't know yet..." Natsu said, and Grandine got what he said.

"WHAT! Well, you have to tell her eventually!" Grandine yelled while looking at the road.

"I know and I am going to tell her, but not yet." Natsu said with a sad voice, natsu was scared that Lucy might leave him just because he was a wolf. And Grandine understand him.

"I know how you feel, but sooner the better." Grandine said with a nice voice.

"yeah... the sooner the better." Natsu said

* * *

Lucy's party

(Normal P.O.V.)

Everyone was having a fun time. Some were dancing and some were flirting, and some were making out which was uncomfortable for Lucy, but she still went with it. Lucy and Natsu inside the hot tube hugging each other. All of sudden Levy started talking about the game she made. Lucy was confused Levy didn't say anything about a game.

"Okay! So is everyone having a good time!" Levy asked and everyone yelled 'YES!'

"Okay, but I'll make more fun." Levy said and everyone was confused even Lucy was confused and it was her party.

"We will play a game!" Levy yelled happily and everyone sweatdropped.

"What kind of game?" one of the crowd said and everyone nodded

"It is a KISSING CONTEST!" Levy yelled the last part. And everyone cheered and Lucy was shocked that she didn't know about this.

"Okay and the contestant will be Gray&Juvia, Mira&Laxus, Lissana&Bixlow, Sting&Yukino, and last is Natsu&Lucy." Levy yelled the last couple and Natsu and Lucy just sat in the hot tube shocked. And everyone cheered.

"Whoever couple kisses the longest will get a prize, and the prize is a secret. You will only know if you win!" Levy said happily. And all the contestant stood in the middle, and Lucy and Natsu didn't look at each other.

"Now let the game begain!" Levy yelled and all the couples were kissing restlessly. Natsu was staring at Lucy and Lucy was staring back at Natsu.

"Lucy and Natsu the game started you know" Levy said with an irritated voice

"Go on, kiss!" Levy yelled and everyone was staring at Lucy and Natsu which was really uncomfortable to the couple. Just then Natsu went up to Lucy grabbing her face pulling her closer to him and whisper

"Lucy I've always wanted to do this but everyone one was interrupting us, but now no one will interrupt us." Natsu went closer and closer, just when he was about to kiss her Lucy whisper something in his ear.

"Natsu I love you and always will." Lucy smiled

"I love you to Lucy and after the kiss I have to tell you something important." Natsu said and smashed his lips on hers and they were kissing passionately and restlessly. Natsu put his arms around Lucy's small waist and Lucy put her arms around Natsu neck, and Natsu's tongue was teasing Lucy's lips for entrance, and Lucy gladly open her mouth let his tongue explore her and they were fighting with their tongue. Everyone cheered and the rest couple were out of breath, even Natsu and Lucy was out of breath but couldn't stop so they kept going and pulled away when they both felt they were almost about to die. Natsu looked down to Lucy and smiled and Lucy smiled back.

"Now the winner is Natsu&Lucy!" Levy yelled out and everyone cheered

"Now for the prize, you guys have to kiss again!" Levy yelled happily and everyone sweatdropped, but Natsu just kissed Lucy again.

The party was over and everyone went home by everyone I mean everyone even Levy left, and now it was only Lucy and Natsu.

"So what's the important news you were gonna tell me?" Lucy said breaking the slience. Natsu cleared his throat.

"Well...L-lucy i-i'm not who you think I am." Natsu said with a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said with a worried voice

"Lucy don't freak out, okay" Natsu said

"What do you mean don't fre-" Lucy was cut of from Natsu

"yes or no?" Natsu asked

"okay, I won't freak out." Lucy said

"Okay...here i go." Natsu sighed "I'm a wolf..." Natsu said.

* * *

That was long wasn't it I thought it was long!

OMG! Natsu and Lucy kissed finally!

Oh! and what will happen now since Lucy knows he's a wolf!

I can't watch, I'm scared!

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!

Till next time~~~

*Puppy dog eyes *


End file.
